Wanting
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Reno catches his partner in the locker room alone, and he just can't resist a touch or two... -YAOI-


Wanting

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, masturbation, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Reno x Rude

Summary: Reno catches his partner in the locker room alone, and he just can't resist a touch or two... -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: 'Ello one and all. Just wanted to try Ren as seme. Hope y'all like it. In Reno's POV.

--

SB

* * *

I got up and stretched after I finished turning off my computer. It had been a quiet day since Rude had been sent on a mission for the boss. I was kinda lonely without my partner there, to be honest. Didn't have any eye candy to make my day go by faster. My partner didn't know how I really feel about him. I fell in love with every part of him, especially the big surprise between his legs. I've seen that thing a few times when he's spent the night at my place. I have dreams about that guy all the time and it drives me out of my mind and my hand straight in my boxers.

I straightened up my desk and headed for the locker room. I heard the shower running when I opened up my locker. Then I noticed Rude's shades on the bench next to me.

"Yo Rude, you here?" I yelled as I grabbed my bag.

"Yeah, Reno. Just got back from my mission."

"How'd it go?"

"Successful, as usual," he said before the water shut off. "What did you expect?"

"Nah, I'd knew you be fine," I winked at him when he came around the corner.

"Lonely without me today, Ren?" Rude raised a brow and looked in his locker for a change of clothes. My eyes immediately zoomed in on his chiseled abs and quickly went south to his low-riding towel. Sexy wasn't even the word to describe it.

"Just a little," I smirked.

"Yeah right. Your day was boring without me, don't even lie."

Rude took off his towel to put on his boxers, and a shudder went through me. I think Rude noticed 'cause he looked over at me with a little smirk.

"You alright, Reno?"

"Yeah, yo, just had a... involuntary shiver..." I lied, trying to slightly turn my growing erection away from him. Rude stepped a little closer to me and breathed against my neck.

"Is that all it was? Or was it... something else?"

I couldn't resist the urge to moan when Rude's tongue went down the side of my neck.

"Not sure, partner, but I think it has somethin' to do with seein' you wet in a towel..." I looked at Rude out the corner of my eye. He chuckled.

"Wanna go to my place or your place?"

"Ain't yours closer?"

--

We were kissin' and touchin' like hell from the locker room to Rude's truck to his apartment. It took him a minute to open the door so he nearly broke it down to open it. He slammed it shut and locked it and I ripped off his shirt. Rude got me out of my shirt and tie and he was workin' on getting my pants off. We left a trail of clothes behind us as Rude led me backwards to his bedroom. My partner kissed me hard and breathed against my kips.

"Want me to do you, or do you wanna do me?"

I gave that luscious tight ass a squeeze and bit his lower lip.

"I wanna fuck you, baby, _ shit_ I wanna fuck you..."

I had dreamed of a submissive Rude on more than one occasion, and now that I had one on top of me, I was about to take all I could get out of it . I rolled him over and kissed every inch of his chocolate-colored skin. I could feel Rude's hand run through my hair and his body grew hotter from my touches. I finally reached his swollen erection and took it like a pro, relaxing my throat and takin' the whole thing in. Rude groaned my name and arched up into my mouth. I bobbed my head and watched every erotic expression that passed over Rude's face. He took three of my fingers and started sucking me like crazy. Rude was obviously gettin' a little impatient, so I took my fingers out after a moment and pushed one inside his ass. He hissed, but didn't complain. I wiggled one finger around a little more before I pushed in the second. Rude was breathin' hard and didn't take his eyes off me for a second.

"Reno, _oohhh_, hurry up... want more..."

"Don't stop talkin' gorgeous," I kissed the tip of his cock and pulled my fingers out. "I can't get enough of it when you talk dirty..."

Rude rolled over on his hands and knees and moaned my name.

"Put it in, Ren, _mmm_... give it to me..."

I spit on my cock and spread it as evenly as I could before I pushed inside of him. Rude moaned my name again, and my hips went in cruise control. They snapped forward and slapped against Rude's ass.

"Hot, partner, it's so hot in you..."

"_Reno_..._mmm. Reno_..._"_

"Want more, baby? Fuck, you gotta tell me how you want it."

"Deeper, harder, _fuck_!"

I felt like I was on fire, and my climax was about to hit me like a ton of bricks. Rude started strokin' his cock in time with my thrusts, and I could tell he was about to bust a nut too. I licked up Rude's spine and Rude shuddered. I pumped in and out of him a little faster before I heard Rude give that husky groan I love. I pulled out and came all over his back, white liquid covering parts of his tattoos.

Rude fell on the bed and I stretched out next to him, tryin' to get a hold of my breathing.

"Who would've thought that you could be so damn minxy?" I looked over at Rude. He kissed my shoulder and chuckled deeply.

"You could've came inside of me, you know."

"Trust me, I will before the night is over, baby."

"I'm sure you will," Rude straddled my hips and held my hands over my head, "but the next round is mine."

"Lookin' forward to it. Give it to me good and hard, Rude."

"Trust me, I will before the night is over, Ren..."

* * *

Wow, I think that was pretty smexy... what do you think?

--

SB


End file.
